The Doctor and Those Who Deserve it: Amelia
by Majority
Summary: There are many people in the Doctor's life who deserved to travel with him but never got it. Amelia Pond is one of them. AU fic where the girl didn't need to wait. If you liked this, I will also write for Reinette and Lynda, so keep your eyes open. R&R?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Amelia Pond fixed her psychiatrist with a death glare, and answered her question in a way that would make most people clear their throats nervously and change the subject.

'He _is_ real and he's coming to get me.'

However, to Amelia's disappointment, the doctor didn't even flinch, and continued to look the nine-years-old, then turning away and sighed.

'Before your Doctor left, he promised that he will be back?'

Amelia nodded vigorously.

'And how long did he ask you to wait?'

Amelia closed her eyes to hide her eye-roll, here comes the question again. But while her eyes were shut, the memory of the Doctor's promise to her resurfaced, and it hurt her to know that he broke it.

'Amelia?'

Amelia made her eye-roll visible this time,

'Five minutes,' She said venomously, and before the psychiatrist could say more, she carried on, 'But he was in trouble, with his box, so maybe he's been busy and couldn't get back.'

The psychiatrist nodded patiently,

'But you've also mentioned that the box is a time machine, so if he was busy, he could've finished what he was doing, then came back to pick you up.'

If anything, the cold logic just wounded Amelia more, and she became ready to do what she did to the last psychiatrist who made her upset.

As Amelia darted forward aiming for the doctor's bare arm, a swirl of wind blew around the room, rustling the paperwork, then a mechanical whirring sound was heard.

Amelia, now standing in the middle of the room, covered her ears and eagerly looked around, her heart pounded as she recognised this materialisation.

The next thing Amelia knew, she was standing in the middle of the TARDIS.

**A/N: More to come soon, very soon. I'm on holiday and it would be too hot to go outside for the next two days.**


	2. Truths and Clarifications

Chapter 1- Truths and Clarifications

'Amelia!' Exclaimed the skinny man in the middle of the… space behind the door, Amelia quickly scanned the room, not looking properly, but letting her subconscious adjust to the environment. When she finished, the girl's eyes found the subject that she was most interested in.

The man, however, did not notice Amelia's eyes fixed on him,

'Went back to your house just then- why didn't you wait like I told you? But, brand-new TARDIS! Got her to search you out then land on top of you, how come you ended up in a hospital in London? I was only gone for so long!'

Then the Doctor realised that Amelia had not said a single word since being in here, perhaps she was too astounded by the spectacular-ness of his new new TARDIS, he himself had not yet gotten over it.

Amelia watched the Doctor pause for a moment from his ramble to look her up and down, then he resumed hitting buttons and pushing controls.

'What's with the hair? Did you pop upstairs to cut it and curl it while I was away? And the dress… you look like it's summer out there! And you look taller from before, did you steal you aunt's high-heels? Or is it just my post-regeneration stupid mind not remembering things right?'

Before Amelia could get a word in, the Doctor suddenly rushed towards her and leant down to examine her, a shocked expression formed on his face.

'Ohhh the post-regeneration stupidity, I'm late, aren't I?'

'No,' Amelia replied, 'I just popped upstairs for five minutes and grown taller and dressed for summer in London and was shocked dumb to see you.'

'Yeah, well. You always are sort of magical, aren't you? My magical 'melia.' The Doctor attempted to lighten her up, but his smile soon faltered as he looked into Amelia's eyes and saw no humour.

'How long was I late? Let me guess…' The Doctor examined her again, then failing to estimate an age, he grabbed a scanner, 'Nine years old, three months, and twelve days. Two years late…' The Doctor said, 'Never trust a new TARDIS with a promise.' He knelt down, 'I swear to you, Amelia, that I didn't know that I would be late.'

'I believe you.' Amelia said, and drew out an object from the Doctor's pocket, 'I saw this.'

The Doctor looked at the apple, and the apple smiled back, he looked up at Amelia, and she smiled too.

'Am I forgiven?' He asked, the word reminded him of his past self, who was usually the one to forgive. But the Doctor thought with distaste how he never needed to be forgiven, but instead just returned favours then left people's lives.

'No.' Amelia shook her head, 'You've got to make up for it.'

**A/N: ****Reviews for little Amelia? It would only take a tick, but will give this author enough happiness to last the day. :))**


End file.
